Forum:Powers
Just a host of powers we were using on Del's CJ wiki, and I was hoping we could use/adopt them. Jupiter *Aerokinesis *electrokinesis *Flight *Mental command over birds *Iimmunity to electricicty *Ccan summon lightning bolts from the sky. Neptune *Hdyrokinesis, *Geokinesis (earthquakes) *Can create hurricanes *Ccan survive under water (breathe, unaffected by pressure, sight) *Water travel(moving from one body of water to another if large enough to fully submerse them.) *Are nearly impossible to burn *Ccan harden water to fashion weapons and shields in combat. Pluto Sphere 1 *Necromancy(controlling of the dead, summoning of undead skeleton) *Umbrakinesis *Minor geokinesis *Ccan open fissures that spout hellfire (Fire that burns the soul, rather than the body) *Can shadow travel *Can sense the death of other demigods *Can travel to and from the underworld with no ill effects. Sphere 2 *Major Geokinesis. *Ability to summon and control precious metals and stones from the erath *Can curse precious and metals (victims of the curse will have especially bad luck, and if some cases die within 48 hours of coming into contact with the material, or faster if the user desires, though this takes great effort.) *Can earth-travel *Can create and control underground tunnels. *Can traverse the underworld with no ill effects. Mars *Inhuman strength,speed, agility, endurance, and stamina. *Extremely capable in combat, being instinctively skilled in several styles of fighting. *Capable of cursing or blessing weapons. *Blessing of Ultor: Can temporarily render themselves as well as others impervious to harm from weapons. (This power can only be used for up to 12 hours a day. After that point, it begins to drastically sap their strength.) Diana *Are stronger, faster, and more accurate than normal demigods in the moonlight *,Can speak with wolves *Can withstand any climate temperature * Are amazing archers. *Can see at night as though it were day *Ccan use moonlight to travel moderate distances. Vulcan *Can create and control fire with their minds *Iimmune to extreme heat and fire *Can create small volcanoes. *Are excellent mechanics *Able to work with, create, or repair machines without understanding them. *Are stronger and tougher than normal demigods Minerva *Inhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance, and stamina. *Extremely capable in combat, being instinctively skilled in several styles of fighting. *Telepathy. (can only be used to read thoughts, not effect or alter them.) *Telekinesis (the larger the object, or the more resistance it presents, the harder it is to lift it.) Apollo *Apollo can heal people by singing a song to their father *They can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell) *Are expert archers and also experts at basketball and other missile weapons or games *Good at the arts since Apollo is the patron of the arts,are natural Musicians, *Photokinesis, the ability to control light *Vitakinesis, the ability to heal or harm the human body *Are able to turn themselves into pure light and reform. *Can sing at a supersonic pitch, causing confusion or nausea. Venus *Can easily attract others of the opposite gender. *Are capable of speaking French, as it is the language of love. *Shapeshifting, in the form of changing physical aspects of the appearance.(User can only alter physical features, and must remain human) *Can use love magic, the ability to magically create, manipulate, or falsify feelings of infatuation, attraction, and love amongst others. Juno *Great leadership abilities *Can easily convince others of their cause, as well as disrupt the relationships of others. *Ability to transform into any shape, if they keep the shape for much longer than an hour they risk remaining in that shape permanently, the larger the shape the more energy it me and the less time they hold the form. (does not gain any attributes of things they change into, it’s appearance only. *As Juno was the goddess of air, they can fly for short distances and control the air around them Vestia *Can control fire with their minds, but not create it Mercury *Run at extreme, unnatural speeds *Unaturally cunning and clever, as well as great thieves *Guile, a power which gains me control over a target by attempting to alter their thoughts, using a commanding tone *Levitation and flying *Opening portals, *Changing roads' destinations temporarily Salacia **As Salacia is the goddess of the sea, Children of Salacia can perform Hydrokinesis, the ability to control and manipulate water. **Children of Salacia can talk to creatures of the deep, including Hippocampi and Nereids. **Children of Salacia can turn Saltwater into Spring water, and vice versa, as *Salacia was the goddess of seawater. **Children of Salacia have the ability to locate their bearing perfectly in the Sea **Children of Salacia can communicate, breathe and see perfectly underwater **Children of Salacia are strengthened by the water. Comments/Suggestions Is charmspeak not included on Venus' powers? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 22:28, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Well m I hadn't considered it when I originally typed it up a few months back ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 03:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering, my character is a daughter of Vejovis, who is Asclepius in Greek myth, are the powers I already have good? (On Carlotta Russo). Y'know what? I don't give a rat's ass. 00:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I believe these would only be for future characters. I like, we could change a few though. Head of Ravenclaw (Enter Camp!) 02:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I think we should base the powers off CHB ~ with Offensive, Defensive, Passive, etc. I wouldbe happy to work on them - LoveCatsOwls